Use of the Internet and the World Wide Web (or simply the Web) has become commonplace throughout the world. Typically, users of a computing device use a Web browser to access information that is made available via Web pages on the Internet. These Web pages are displayed in the Web browser, and the user can navigate to different Web pages to retrieve different information. The Web browser oftentimes includes a toolbar having different user-selectable buttons allowing the user to select different information to be displayed and/or functions to be performed. These toolbars, however, are typically installed as programs on the user's computing device (sometimes referred to as Web browser plug-ins), resulting in typically rigid toolbars requiring re-installation of the program if changes are to be made to the toolbars.